shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Wyvern 0m3g4/ROLL CALL!!!
ALRIGHT, MY FELLOW PIRATES!! AND YES, THIS APPLIES TO YOU BLASTED MARINES AS WELL!!! IT'S TIME FOR WYVERN 0M3G4'S ROLL CALL!!! DON!!! Right, now that I have your attention, i'll begin. Over time, i've noticed that i've been getting quite a good number of requests from other users concerning... roll ...COLLABORATIONS! YES!! Now as we all know, collabs are a ton of fun, and I would be absolutely hurt if I denied even a single one of you to share that fun with me. But alas, I have noticed something else as well... I AM TERRIBLY UNORGANIZED! Therefor, in order to keep track of everything I need to do while I work on my beloved characters, and stories of adventure, I have decided to become more organized with the collabs i'm involved in. Now I know i've completed two collabs (one with Pudge and the other with Senshi,) and that I am still in the middle of... counts 5 different collabs as well (one with Putridas, one with Red, one with TMJ, a 3-way between Red, GZero, and me, and the 5-way collab between Red, Senshi, TMJ, Ferno, and me.) But that won't stop me from accepting new requests to collab with me, since you all have taken a liking to me and my characters somehow. XD Now that we're on the subject of future collabs alongside me... TIME FOR THE AFOREMENTIONED ROLL CALL!!! That's right! Amidst the chaotic schedule of my life, I may end up forgetting things, like, "who was I supposed to collab with again? What was the collab about? Do we have a title for the story?" Stuff like that. So this is where YOU come in, fellow SoF user! If I have agreed to do a collab with you (even if i've forgotten about it, in which case I apologize with all my heart, >_<) then please leave a comment below, stating that I have made said promise! And if you could be so kind, feel free to add in the specifics, like: what the collab is about, what it's title is (if it has one,) and what characters we agreed to use (i'm sure most of them will involve my Jolly Pirates though. lol) I can remember a few collabs I promised to do, like the Primo vs. Wyatt collab with Ferno, the Oringo vs. Spike collab with Firefist (still need to agree on a title,) the Izaya/Tombstone Grim collab with FMF, the Sakura vs. Zero collab with Yami (and another collab with Yami concerning the beginning of The World Pirate Armada.) And many others, such as a collab with GZero and his name twin, Generalzer0 (or as I call him, General-Sir! salutes) Now that i'm done rambling, i'd appreciate it if you could start leaving me those comments. And in order to entice, er...! I mean... REWARD you! (Yeah, that's good... REWARD.) I shall use this genie's lamp that I found on a desert island somewhere to make ONE wish of yours come true. Now then... I WISH FOR PIZZA! A huge pizza appears in front of Wyvern as he hungrily chows down Category:Blog posts